May It Be
by Wingleader Sora Jade
Summary: Um... I don't know how to describe this... Heero and the other G-boys made a promise: friends forever and keep the peace forever. But another war has broken out and Heero feels like he's somehow failed the others, so he goes to talk to them.


May It Be 

by WSJ 

The screen cuts in and we see WSJ lounging on her bed playing Pokemon Silver on her GameBoy. Took is curled up at the foot of the bed, Kawaii-chan is playing solitare and Chibi-Solo-chan is doing nothing in particular. 

WSJ sighs, turns off the GameBoy, and flops back against her favorite pillow, the one with five cats on it (whom she'd named Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre and Wufei ^_~) and the words "Bless Our Family" across the top. 

WSJ: Ugh... I can't stand it anymore!!! 

Took: *looks up sleepily* What? 

WSJ: *begins to tick things off on her fingers* It's hot, this stupid mane of hair isn't long enough to pull back into a pony-tail, I just found out that my best friend's going to be homeschooling next year, instead of coming to _normal_ junior high with me, *looks teary-eyed for a moment, then continues ranting* My dad and brother are hogging the internet computer, I just got my braces tightened so my teeth ache, I'm totally bored, and to top it all off...! 

Muses: *look at her questioningly* 

WSJ: *sighs and puts on an Enya CD to soothe herself* PMS. Anyway... 

I was inspired to write this after reading the wonderful stories of Katy-did Sherwood. You can find her fics in the FanFics section of YaoiJanai.Com. Specificly the ones that inspired me were her two versions of _When Tomorrow Starts Without Me_. Both of them made me cry! *sniffles* 

Anyway, I happen to be on a sugar high, which is why Chibi-Solo-chan seems to be working overtime. *shrugs* 

Warnings: Death and angst. Bring tissues. 

Disclaimer: I don't own GW, and the song belongs to Enya, which she recorded for the Lord of the Rings soundtrack. *cheers* Go girl!!! 

()()()()() 

Heero Yuy, no longer the young, vigarous 15-year-old Perfect Soldier, stood as emotionlessly as ever in front of the graves. Four of them. Side-by-side. Each had the same date of death. His comrades in arms. 

Heero's fist clenched involentarily around the chain that hung from his neck. His mission had failed. 

Leaning his head back, as if seeking guidence from the sky, he was in time to spy a shooting star. He closed his eyes, and wished, before turning back to his friends. Yes, that was what they were. His best friends. 

"I'm so sorry guys." he said, his voice cracking. "I've failed you. They've forgotten our sacrifice, they've forgotten _us_." The warrior sank to his knees in the wet dirt, letting a few stray tears drip to the ground. 

**_May it be an evening star _**

Shines down upon you. 

May it be when darkness falls 

Your heart will be true. 

"We've failed..." he repeated. "Another war has broken out, and I was powerless to stop it. The peace we worked so hard for is no longer here!" In a fit of anger he slammed his fist into the ground, grunting slightly at the pain. 

_Hey, Hee-man, it's not your fault! _

We should have been there with you, dangit! 

Don't blame yourself Heero-san. 

You have brought us no dishonor. 

Heero felt another tear trail down his cheek. "Please, I want to go home. I don't belong here anymore. At one time I did, but now... I'm not a fighter anymore. Time, death, lonelyness, has squeazed it all out of me." Heero shivered as a sudden breeze blew through the graveyard. "I don't want to be alone..." 

**_You walk a lonely road, _**

Oh, how far you are from home! 

_Hee-man... _

Heero... 

Heero-san... 

Yuy... 

We're with you. 

With trembling hands Heero pulled the chain up and over his head and looked at it. He didn't have to examine it, he knew it like the back of his hand. 

It was a ring. A plain gold band that was now too small for his fingers, which was why he wore it around his neck. On the top was carved the infinity symbol, and on the inside an inscription read 'Never forget, we fight for each other'. Melded inside the ring itself were five tiny, almost microscopic peices of gundamium, one from each of the five Gundams. 

Heero knew that below him, in the ground, four identical rings rested, each on their owner's finger. 

He shut his eyes against the tears, reliving that day, the day they'd made the promise... 

_"So we're agreed. Friends forever." _

"Do you have any idea how corny that sounds Winner?" 

"Lighten up Wu-man, Quatre's right. We're friends till the end!" 

"And we have to keep this peace alive. We've lost too much to let it go to waste." 

"Right. Peace, and friends, forever. Mission accepted." 

"Oh Heero!" 

"Heero!" 

"Yuy!" 

*laughter* 

**_Mornie utulie {darkness has come} _**

Believe and you will find your way. 

Mornie alantie {darkness has fallen} 

A promise lives within you now. 

"Friends forever..." Heero ran his finger along the inscription. "Will I be able to keep that promise, now that the other is broken? Why'd you guys have to go? Why did you sacrifice your own lives way back then, just to save mine and Relena's? Do you know how hard it's been, trying to keep our promise alone?" More tears. About this time Wufei would have been starting in on his 'weakling' speech... 

Heero swiped at the offending droplets. "I never knew how much I needed you four until you weren't there..." 

_Isn't that always the way... _

...Solo... 

...Midii... 

...Papa... 

...Meiran... 

Heero. Come home. 

**_May it be shadows call _**

Will fly away. 

May it be your journey on 

To light the day. 

Heero glanced up as a light appeared through the clouds above him. 

**_When the night is overcome _**

You may rise to find the sun. 

_HEERO!_

**_Mornie utulie {darkness has come} _**

Believe and you will find your way. 

Mornie alantie {darkness has fallen} 

A promise lives within you now. 

Heero smiled. "Finally. Our promise is fulfilled. There is peace." 

**_A promise lives within you now._**

Relena watched as Heero seemed to vanish into the light. "Glad you're happy Heero-chan. I'll be with you soon. But in the meantime, I think I have a book to write. Your story, all of your stories, must live on if we're to have peace. True peace. Your memories will never die. I promise." 

**_May it be._**

Something hit Relena on the head, bouncing into the dirt. Puzzled the fifty-one-year-old reached down to pick it up. 

It was a ring, dangling from a long gold chain. 

_And the story goes on..._

()()()()() 

What do you think!!!! I personnaly really like it. *grins* I've been dying to use that song forever! Comments and critism sent to yamatos_fangirl@hotmail.com or thewildeagleismine@hotmail.com 

God Bless! 


End file.
